A New Hero in Town
by madamwolf
Summary: movieverse. oneshot. What would happen if Harry hadn't died in Spiderman 3? Cause there aren't nearly enough of these stories.


**AN:** I have got to stop writing these oneshots, I have chapter stories I have to focus on, but sadly when my muse wants something to be written it gets written. I'm sure a lot of you know what I'm talking about. But anyway, I was sad when Harry died, really, I was. It just depressed me so here's my little interpretation on what I wish had happened.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Just the end of the Spiderman 3 cause it depressed me… As you may have guessed this is more movieverse then comics, I regret to say I haven't read as much Spiderman as I have others …

**Pairing:** Peter/MJ

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Spiderman! I never will, if I did I guarantee Harry would be alive and well… actually maybe not well, he'd be a bit beat up…

A New Hero in Town

Peter ignored the cheers and shouts from down below as he lowered himself down to the ground via web. He clutched his mask in his hand as his feet hit the level where MJ hovered over Harry caressing his hair gently as his head lay in her lap. The sight was almost too much for him, he had to watch his uncle die because of him and now his best friend was dying and once again it was his fault.

He ran over and kneeled down next to him, across from MJ. "Hey pal," he said pushing back the tears that threatened to spill. "How you doing?"

Despite everything Harry grinned up at him, even though the massive scarring on his face he still had that cheerful, mischievous glint in his eye. "Been better." He grunted.

"We'll get you through this." Peter choked.

Harry slowly shook his head and after gaining some strength spoke, "no."

"Should never've hurt you…" Peter struggled to say evenly as MJ cried across from him openly. "Should never've said those things…"

"None of that matters, Peter." Harry whispered, Peter could almost see the life leaving him as he spoke. "You're my friend."

Peter smiled through his tears. "Best friend." He said as Harry's eyes began to wilt. "And best friend don't let best friend die. C'mon, help me, MJ." He said as he took the elaborate costume off Harry. "We'll say he was held hostage too, for his money, he got caught in the crossfire."

"How do we explain how he was stabbed?" MJ sniffed thickly as he cried and removed the uniform exposing a muscle shirt and boxers underneath.

"Glider blades, we'll just say Venom got a hold of the Glider." Peter replied as he lifted Harry into his arms. "I'll come back up and I'll – "

"Just go, Pete!" She cried waving him away. "I can wait, Harry can't."

After shoving the remainder of his mask on his face positioning it so the majority of his face was covered through its rips and tears he fixed Harry in one arm and shot a web above him. He stepped off the edge and lowered himself and Harry down to the ground where the massive crowds stood. He wanted to jump down or swing, it would have been faster but he couldn't risk jostling Harry's wounds any further then he already had.

The second he landed people swarmed around him, but luckily he managed to get close to the paramedics who saw he had someone injured with him.

"Spiderman!" One of them cried as he laid Harry down on the stretcher they had with them. "What happened?"

"Harry Osborn, he was being held hostage too, behind the building, for his money." He explained quickly. "He was stabbed…"

The paramedics began to wheel him away to the ambulance, Peter wanted nothing more then to ride with him but as Spiderman he knew he couldn't. No matter how amazing being Spiderman was it had its limits, as he back away from the ambulance as Harry was loaded up into the back the media began to crowd him once more. They took a step back when he was with Harry but now that he was gone they were once again crowding him.

"Spiderman, what happened?"

"Where is this new hero?"

"Whose your friend?"

"What's his name?"

The questions kept bombarding him until he held up his hands and backed away a few more feet and spoke. "His name is…" Everyone went silent and this was when Peter realized he had no idea what Harry wanted to be called, or if he wanted to be a hero and help him protect the city, was this just a one time thing? He didn't know.

"His name, Spiderman?" Someone asked.

"He's the… th - the Hobgoblin." He hoped Harry wouldn't mind him giving him a name, sort of a lament to his father and something original he thought, well it was the best he could come up with on such short notice.

"Where is Hobgoblin now?"

Peter looked up to where MJ was leaning over the edge looking down at him. "He's hurt." He muttered. "I have to go help him."

Shooting a web up to the sky he brought himself back to MJ who stepped back further into the landing where the media couldn't see them. "Is he gonna be alright?" She asked desperately.

Peter pulled his mask off and gave a slight shrug. "I don't know, come here, we'll go to the hospital."

"Don't you need to change first?" She pointed out.

He looked down at his uniform, almost surprised he was still wearing it.

"We'll go back to your apartment," she said quietly, all their problems forgotten for the moment, Harry was the only thing they needed to be thinking about. "You can change, and then we'll go to the hospital together."

"Sounds like a plan." Peter grinned and wrapped his arm around MJ's waist before shooting a web and slinging away in the opposite direction of the crowds and back to his apartment.

* * *

Some hours later the pair sat in the hospital room by Harry's side, the doctor said he was going to be okay in time. He had to have some serious surgery but for reasons the doctors couldn't explain he was more durable then the average human. Peter knew it was because of the process he had gone through to become the Hobgoblin but he couldn't tell the doctors that.

Aunt May had come jut a little while ago she was sitting with MJ, cradling her like her own daughter when the figure on the bed began to stir. Peter was first to notice the slight movement and sprang to life, hovering over Harry.

"Harry?" He asked gripping his arm. "Harry?"

"Pete?" He breathed his eyes blinking open slightly and looking around in a daze. "Where're you, buddy?"

"I'm over here," Peter said with a stab of worry that something had happened to his eyesight, but when Harry's eyes fixated on him and he gave a light smile he knew there was nothing to be worried about.

"Hey," he greeted. "Aunt May, MJ..." He breathed notiving the two women on the other side of the bed.

"Hello, dear, it's good to see you awake. Now, I think," Aunt May said standing with MJ at her side. "MJ and I should go get something to eat, we'll bring you back something as well, we'll be back in a bit." She winked at the two boys knowing full well they had a few things to discuss.

Harry smiled at them as they left the room and then looked back up at Peter. "So, you okay?"

"Yeah," he huffed so relieved that Harry would be alright after all. "Yeah I'm fine, you know, I'm not the one in the hospital bed." He added with a light smile.

Harry smiled and looked down at his chest. "Looks like I got my first battle scars… well, you know aside from the obvious." He subconsciously ducked the scarred side of his face away. "My first scars fighting the good fight."

"Harry, man, I'm sorry." Peter apologized tearing his eyes away from the scar that spread over his face.

"No, Peter, I should be sorry." Harry murmured. "You did what you had to do, I'm glad about what happened." When the words left his mouth it was obvious to Peter it was hard to him to say. "If you didn't who knows what could have happened, I was insane…"

Peter snorted lightly. "You've always been insane, man." There was a momentary silence between the two and peter was reminded of what happened with the reporters after the ambulance took Harry away. "By the way, thought you should know, your identity is safe." He said quietly in case of any eaves droppers.

Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to remember all the details. "Oh yeah, I was kinda wondering about that."

"I told them you were held hostage for your money I found you after you had been stabbed, I took your uniform back to my apartment."

He nodded slowly.

"However," Peter said getting his friends attention. "They did ask for your name, not your regular name I mean your hero name. I didn't know what to say, are you planning on continuing with this?"

Harry smirked. "Well, it looks like I'd make a pretty washed up villain, you already kicked my ass."

"That a yes?"

"I guess, besides with the outbreak of bad guys you always seem to have, looks like you could use a hand. Does this mean I get a cool name? What'd you tell them? I hope it's not as lame as Spiderman, creativity much?"

"And what's wrong with Spiderman? It's a good name, it gets right to the point."

"Stop stalling," Harry laughed hoarsely. "What's my new name?"

Peter leaned back in the chair with a proud smile spread across his face. "Hobgoblin. You're now the Hobgoblin."

Harry mimicked Peters smile. "Hobgoblin, huh? That's not bad."

"Protector of the city, sworn to defend them at all cost and, not to mention, loyal friend to Spiderman." Peter continued valiantly.

"Best friend." He corrected.

"Yeah," Peter said leaning forward again and clasping hands with Harry. "Best friends."

* * *

Two weeks later Spiderman was out and flinging his way through the city. It was a normal day so far, no real threat to anyone or anything, MJ and him had made up they were back together. Harry had gotten out of the hospital a week ago, the doctor said he was healing remarkably fast and he saw no reason to keep him any longer. Aunt May was mothering him to death, Peter swore she was spending more time at his home then she was at her own.

On this clear sunny day there was one thing Peter never expected to see as he swung between buildings and that was a certain glider which looked remarkably like a skate board travel toward him with a man clad in green standing a top it. Peter narrowed his eyes and stuck himself to a nearby flag pole to wait for his new ally.

"I thought we agreed you were supposed to get better first before you came out here." Peter said through his mask as the Hobgoblin hovered a couple feet away from him.

Peter couldn't see past the retractable mask Harry wore but he was sure he was smirking in typical Harry fashion behind it. "I am better, never felt better in fact. As you recall my healing ability is somewhat sped up, comes with the whole hero package."

"Well don't come crying to me when MJ finds out what you've been doing, she'll put you back in the hospital for this. Don't get me started on Aunt May, what do you propose to tell her when she drops by and finds that you're gone? Can't exactly tell her."

Harry shrugged. "I'll think of something, you always do."

"But you forget, I'm smart."

Harry let out a laugh just as there was an explosion down the street accompanied by several screams and shouts. Both of them sharply turned their heads to see what the commotion was.

"Looks like you picked a good day to start." Peter said shooting a web and flying away. "You up for it?" He called back as Harry began to turn his glider around and follow.

"You know I am," Harry said speeding after Spiderman to head to his second official superhero fight, hopefully this time he wouldn't end up in the hospital.


End file.
